A War Called Life
by rusty2004
Summary: Tris and Tobias have been to Hell and back. They survived a war-barely- but that doesn't mean their challenges are over. Now that they're back in their old home of the Dauntless headquarters, life decides to throw them many curveballs. But they can over come it, right? I'm sorry I'm not good with summaries! WARNING- will be lemons later on!


The war is finally over. Tobias Eaton and Tris Prior, along with their friends, can finally try to resume their lives. Sadly, many lives were lost along the way, friends and enemies alike. All anyone can hope is that life can return to normal. Even though the factions are in shambles right now, the former members of Dauntless ride the train back to their headquarters. Zeke leans against Shauna's wheelchair, still silently mourning the loss of Uriah. Christina sits with her head in her hands. She is quiet for once. Tobias and Tris stand in the train's doorway, watching the Amity farms fly by. Tris' arm is heavily bandaged, as is her side under the black Dauntless tank top she is wearing. There is scab over her eye. Tobias stands protectively behind her, his arms on her waist, lips against her hair.

''What are you thinking?" he asks.

''Would you think it would be stupid if I said I wanted the factions back?" Tris peers up at him.

''No.'' Tobias hesitates. ''Well, only if you wanted them the way they were.''

''I would want new rules for each of them. No evil leaders obsessed with capturing and destroying Divergents. I want a world where we can be who we are without everyone trying to kill each other.'' Tris watches as the buildings of the city come into view. Tobias chuckles, his warm breath making her blonde hair dance and catch the sunlight.

''I know what you mean. You never know what may happen, Tris.''

They stay in the same position for a while longer. Finally, she breaks the silence. ''What do you think it will be like when we get there?"

''I really don't know. Nothing like it was when we left.''

''Tobias?"

''Hmm?"

''Everything will be fine as long we're together,'' she says and turns to look at him. His heart swells up with joy at her words, and he wishes more than anything he knew how to express his feelings to her. It's been almost a year since they met, but he's just never been the type. Hopefully, actions will mean more than words.

Tobias lifts Tris up, being careful to mind her injured side. He could kill David for putting her through that. He nearly lost her to the death serum as it was; he didn't need someone putting bullets in her too. He presses his lips to hers, lightly at first, but they grow stronger with desire. Her hands slide under his hoodie, her fingertips tracing the faction symbols inked into his skin. Her hand comes to a rest on the Dauntless flames.

''We're almost home,'' Tris mumbles against Tobias' lips. He pulls away from her momentarily, a crazy thought crossing his mind. After everything they've been through lately, this shouldn't seem like such a big deal.

''Move in with me, Tris.''

Her eyes go wide for a moment, but soon a brilliant smile crosses her face. She doesn't even bother with an answer before crushing her lips back to Tobias', her hands wrapped in his hair. He nips at her bottom lip as he pulls away.

''I take that as a yes?" he cocks an eyebrow up.

''Wow, you're smart. You sure your results weren't Erudite?" Tris mocks him.

Christina cuts into their conversation.

''We still jumping, Four?"

''Are you still Dauntless?'' Tobias replies as he sails off the train. He lands dead on his feet on the roof top. Tris follows soon, stumbling a little due to her injuries. Tobias steadies her as Christina follows and the train speeds off with Zeke and Shauna to the handicap accessible Dauntless entrance. The three stand on the roof for a few minutes, contemplating what it will be like going back after so long. The last time Tris was here, her father was killed and she was nearly killed twice. Tobias very clearly remembers trying to kill her while he was under simulation.

''Ready?" Christina asks over the roar of the wind. She climbs onto the ledge, closes her eyes, and disappears.

''On three?" Tris takes Tobias' hand and the climb onto the ledge together. Tobias starts the count.

''One.''

''Two.''

''THREE!" they scream together as they disappear over the ledge.


End file.
